


looks like donuts/10

by hedonists



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, based on a tweet, what am I writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: jaehyun insists that he made obviously store bought donuts to an increasingly furious doyoung.
Kudos: 22





	looks like donuts/10

**Author's Note:**

> idea brought to me by W, post brought to all of us by https://twitter.com/tdtbaa/status/1254772531057156097
> 
> this is actually infuriating as someone who is a doyoungist fjghfkd my blood pressure went up just WRITING THIS!!!!

"yo, look at these donuts i made"

but doyoung isn't impressed. he's actually a little irritated. _made?_ he thinks. i mean, it's obvious that he did _not_ make those. who is going to believe this? anyone with even one brain cell can tell right away that these have been purchased from a store.

"oh my god that's so sick, they look amazing, dude" mark says. of course mark says. doyoung feels his blood pressure rise and just as quickly he can see jungwoo from the corner of his eye coming over and almost _certainly_ going to proverbially pat jaehyun on the back for something that he OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T DO! he can't allow it. he'd rather drop dead on the spot.

"alright alright," he says, putting his hands up, smiling light heartedly - trying to relax himself, since he's the only one tilted by the interaction that has barely even begun. "i mean, he obviously _didn't_ make these, we can all see that, right?"

"i did though," jaehyun replies, pointing to the one with the pink frosting and the white little star sprinkles, "that's my favorite one, i'm really proud of it"

doyoung turns to mark and jungwoo to gauge their reaction, internally begging and pleasing that they understand what's going on here, but he can tell from the looks on their faces that they are 100% bought into what jaehyun is selling them. he sighs.

"it's spring. the little grocery on the corner of the block does the little pink frosting white star sprinkle thing for spring. they've been doing it for like, four years now"

jaehyun smiles, doyoung feels some relief wash over him because he knows that this guy is going to admit defeat and they'll have a nice giggle about all of this (even though it's not actually, and never was, funny to doyoung.)

"no way dude," jaehyun says, pointing at the same donut, "i'm telling you, i totally made these"

it's very serious now.

mark laughs before starting his sentence, because he's mark, "yo what's with you and the donuts maybe he made them!" and jungwoo doesn't say anything because he has mouth full of absolutely store bought donut - which doyoung is thankful for - but he knows that jungwoo agree with them - which he is _not_ thankful for.

suddenly the door to the common area opens and taeyong walks in, "i heard jaehyun had homemade donuts"

"which one of you did this" doyoung asks, sternly. his initial desire to lay hands on jungwoo (who obviously was the one that texted taeyong) put on the back burner for now, but admittedly, he's unsure for how long it'll stay there.

"ok, ok, ok" doyoung laughs nervously, feeling the situation getting away from him and sandwiching himself between jaehyun and his box of lies, and the other three complete, absolute, fucking morons that he knows. "i need you guys to understand that jaehyun absolutely did not, under any circumstances, make donuts at home. you _do_ realize that he lives _here_ , and that someone, anyone, ALL of us - would have seen or heard or SMELLED him making donuts, right? like we all DO know that, right?"

there's silence, and doyoung's eyes go down the line of boys, making contact with each as the hamsters in their heads go to work. he feels it necessary to reiterate how impossible the scenario really is, because he feels that with every silent second passing by that they're losing the ability to focus on the topic at hand and instead are thinking about...i don't know, cats wearing funny hats. "donuts aren't that easy to make, and it takes quite a bit of time, someone would have noticed..."

"what are you some kind of connoisseur of donut-making now?" jaehyun asks, picking up the pink one again, "some kind of donut magician or something? you went to donut college is it, then?"

"do you want me to hit you?" 

"you should eat a delicious, home made donut - it'll make you feel better, and i can tell you're in a bad mood, buddy"

and doyoung only squints because the situation is probably the most infuriating thing he's ever experienced, and he _just_ got done talking to jungwoo, mark and taeyong all at the same time. 

"for what it's worth i think it's really cool that jaehyun learned how to make donuts," taeyong says, "they look really nice, too."

"he didn't make them and they look nice because he bought them from the store on the corner" doyoung answers immediately, barely even allowing taeyong to finish his sentence.

but jaehyun chuckles, sets the box down and points at it proudly, "i'm telling you man," he starts, pointing continuing and nodding along, "i made these myself."

at this point, doyoung is just trying to recall what it says in their contracts about beating the shit out of your colleagues. perhaps it's best to attempt to out-logic jaehyun from this lie. he recognizes that he's been trying to do that this whole time, but maybe more angles are necessary.

"if you made them, then why is the kitchen so clean? it's only 1 in the afternoon, who cleaned up?"

"i did after i finished them"

"right, so where is all of the excess ingredients from the batches?"

"i threw it all away"

"okay, where did you just _happen_ to get a perfectly sized box that just to _happens_ to perfectly fit six donuts?"

"i had it lying around"

"you realize it literally says the name of the grocery on the top of the box, that we can all clearly see now"

doyoung thinks this is his killing blow.

"yeah because i bought donuts from that place, they're delicious"

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" doyoung yells, pointing. he finally did it. he beat jaehyun into submission. the lies, the nonsense, it ends TODAY! a victory for the king. he's already thinking about what he wants to treat himself to for dinner - alone, because interacting with human beings has not been a pleasant experience today.

"no some other time, i had the box still"

and he stops celebrating. "you _what?_ you kept an old donut box so you could display 'home made donuts' someday?"

"yeah dude, duh" jaehyun laughs.

"oh damn that doesmake sense" mark chimes in, like everything just came together in his mind in that moment.

and doyoung just stares, not really at jaehyun, or the donuts, but just into space. how do you convince a bunch of morons that obviously store bought donuts, are obviously store bought? 

turns out you can't.


End file.
